Loki X Reader
by addisongac
Summary: You want to find true love so you escape to Asgard. Will everything go as planed? Loki X Reader
1. Life in Benin

***remember that I'm younger so my story may not be as good plus this is my first one on fanfiction I hope you like it and I'll update the next chapters soon* **

There you are, yes you, living in that castle. Did you know that in your castle, on the opposite side of your planet is a large kingdom called Asgard, and your kingdom called Benin is a small, lost, forgotten place on the complete opposite side? Well yes both Asgard and Benin were enemies a long long time ago. Heres what happened.

Many centuries ago Asgard had a feud with Benin on the other side of their realm. Some people wanted to make peace and bring both kingdoms together, others wanted war and have the realm to themselves. So there was a huge battle against each other but since Benin was so small and Asgard being so big, Benin fell and was never heard from again. Little did Asgard know, there were some survivors from the war. And ever since the battle the citizens of Benin have rebuilt the kingdom. Theres now a king, queen, and even a princess. Will Benin and Asgard see each other face to face again?

_*Present Day*_

You woke up this morning feeling very tired, so you take a shower to refresh yourself. You get dressed and fix some breakfast. Later feeling a little lonely you wake your parents up the king and queen of Benin. People there treated you like you were very special, wouldn't let you outside much, and acted like you were an old fragile doll that cost a million dollars. Well who wouldn't treat you that way since your really all the kingdom has left, and they didn't want any harm to come to you. No one there wanted you to know the history of you home because they were afraid that you would do something stupid like visit Asgard or let them know that Benin still exists.

"Mother, Father wake up, wake up, theres something that I want to talk to you about!"

"What is it dear?" said your mom in an irritated voice

"Well its come to my attention that I'm almost at the age to marry and-"

"We will take about this later, now leave me and you father alone. Be off with you!" she yelled

'I've never seen mother so...angry like before' you thought to yourself. Oh well hopefully she'll be in a better mood "later" you said to yourself in a small whisper. You ran down the halls with fake smile on you face whenever you passed by people in the palace. The reason it was fake is because you've been depressed lately, you want to find the right guy. But all the guys at Benin just weren't what you were looking for. Your type was mischievous, tall, and dark haired. You run into the library with a little bit of joy that you might find a good book to raise you sprits.

You gave the old librarian your card and run to the book shelves. With your mind full of wonders you walk over to the A section. Looking and looking you find a book with the name Asgard. 'I've never heard of this word "Asgard" you said to yourself. To you the book looks interesting, so you walk over to a bench in the library and start to read. So far you've read the first three chapters and wanted to proceed but couldn't because a short guard ran into the library looking for you to speak to your parents. You close the book and give it to the librarian.

"Will you keep this book for me please?"

"Yes ma'am I will" she said with a grin

The small sized guard lead you to the garden where you mother and father were waiting.

"Hello mother...father"

"Yes hello to you too...well your father and I talked about your little marriage."

"well..."

"You will marry Phillip the boy who works at the bakery"

"Are you kidding no, no way! Every boy in Benin are horrible I will not marry any one here!"

"Yes you will, its not like your going to that filthy Asga- uh.. I mean-"

"What Asgard? yes I have heard about it and if I have to I will go there to find my true love!"

"You will go nowhere! You are to stay here where you belong do you understand!"

"Yes!" you yelled getting choked up in tears

You run out of the garden in tears and into your room with your face in you pillow making it wet. You lay there for about an hour crying and staring at the ceiling thinking. And finally you remember earlier you were reading that book in the you freshen yourself up to leave your room and into the library. You make it there without any one seeing you. Asking for the book the librarian hands it to you, this time you take it with you to your room. Sitting there on your bed you read over half the book and figure a way out of Benin. All you have to do is yell Heimdall's name out and tell him where you want to go. But no one has known about Benin in forever. So you sit and think for a while, you think that maybe if you yell loud enough he'll hear you. So you get yourself prepared thinking to yourself "wow I'm actually going to Asgard" You felt both excited and nervous. Well here it goes "Heimdall take me to Asgard!" you yell at the top of you lungs. There was a pause of silence. You see a rainbow light suck you to another place, the travel is very quick. You finally made it...

"Welcome to Asgard..."


	2. Meeting Loki

***Sorry but this chapter went by kinda fast. So its basically about you visiting Asgard, meeting Loki, and your first adventure with him. I hope you like it and I'm trying to get better***

"You must be Heimdall"

"Yes I am, and who might you be?"

"I am the princess of Benin"

"I've never heard of Benin before"

So you explain the history of Benin and why you have come to Asgard to Heimdall. He was pretty shocked about the history, so thats why you told him to keep it secret and surprisingly he did. You walked out of the bi-frost and along the rainbow bridge making your way to the palace. You knock on the double doors, and they slowly opened to find an elderly maid.

"May I help you?" asked the maid

"uh..." you said while thinking. (I shouldn't tell her where I'm from since the gate keeper was surprised, and I don't want her to tell someone that shouldn't know)

"I'm not from here, and wanted to explore this new place"

"Oh well lucky you something big is happing today. The prince of Asgard Thor is being assigned king right now"

"Oh wow may I go see that please?"

"Yes follow me"

So you follow the maid down a large corridor with your heart racing and your mind full of thoughts. You finally made it to the throne room, theres a huge crowd of people, so you push and shove your way to where you can see the king and prince. You look around with your eyes stunned in amazement. A man kneeling to the king witch must had been Thor was being assigned king. Next to the throne were several people, although one person throughout the whole crowd stood out to you. He was where mostly green, a horned helmet, and was very tall. He was just so handsome you thought. You could tell that he was upset and wondered why (*gasp* what if he was also a prince and wanted to be king today, but couldn't, and felt jealous) So after about a few minuets of starring at the man you really liked, something went very wrong and you saw the king, Thor, and the man run out of the throne room and into a hallway. Knowing that it might be dangerous and a stupid idea, you decide to follow them.

They walked into what seemed like a hidden room on the far side of the palace. When they walked in you heard a loud crashing sound come from the room, so you run fast into the chamber. You saw ice everywhere, it was a mess, you wondered what happened, anyway you walk down the stairs slowly trying not to make a sound. But apparently you did make some noise and the man you really liked turned around and shot you a glare. You jumped behind a column to hide. Sitting there on the floor behind the column you listened to there conversation, hoping they won't find you.

Thor and the king left in a hurry, with you about to follow you heard someone behind you.

"Hello and who are you?" the man purred

"Just a visitor, please don't hurt me!" you said very quickly with fear in your voice

"I wouldn't dare hurt you, where do you come from and why are you here?"

"Well I can't say exactly where I'm from, but I'm here on an adventure"

"Ohhhh really... by the way my name is Loki. Since your on an adventure and I have nothing to do really would you like me to show you around Asgard?" he said in his silky voice, witch made your insides feel like warm and fuzzy.

"Yes I would love that" you said in a nervous voice

So Loki walked you out and gave you a little tour around the palace. You both got along very well and seemed like friends now. You both walked into a room that looked like a dinning room. You saw Thor flip the table in rage, guessing it had something to do with the conversation in the chamber earlier that you didn't really pay attention to. You take a step back in fright. You saw that Loki walked over to Thor and talked to him. Felling unwelcome you hid behind another column.

Three men and a women walked into the room. You thought to yourself (oh gosh more people, thats just what I need, more attention) They all were talking to each other, but you weren't really listen until Loki called you over to them.

"Hey its alright you can come out now."

You slowly appeared around the column.

Loki had to explain why you were in Asgard to them.

"Oh so the young lady wants an adventure eh? Well why don't she and you Loki come to Jotunheim with us so we can show father the men that we are."

"Are you kidding...her in Jotunheim. Plus were not allowed to leave Asgard!"

"Oh come now brother she'll be safe. And what happened to the adventurous Loki I once knew?...Are you coming?"

"Yes of course" Loki said with a grin thinking it was a stupid idea, and worrying about

You, Thor, Loki, the warriors three, and Lady Sif were on y'alls way to Jotunheim.

You were really confused because you had no idea where you were going, and quite surprised that you were going on an adventure this fast. Thinking (Omg is this place safe, dangerous...will we survive, will we get in trouble since Loki said we weren't allowed to leave Asgard.) With those thoughts flooding your mind it made you a little nervous but mostly excited.

You get on Loki's horse with him making your way to the bi-frost. You hold him tight so you don't fall, but mostly because you wanted to hug him.

You stand next to Loki in the bi-frost getting excited, next thing you know, your all in a frozen land called Jotunheim.


	3. Loki's Love

***this was a short chapter, sorry, and I will make the next chapter soon***

You just arrived in Jotunheim and it was nothing like you expected it to be...well you didn't really know what to expect. You did rather enjoy the cold but this was ridiculous, your were freezing, ice cold. Loki notices that you are shivering and wraps his arms around you. The feeling of him touching you made you feel warm, happy, and loved.

"Maybe we should go back, I mean come on look at the poor thing freezing" said Loki

"She'll be fine come now" said Volstagg

Loki couldn't believe what was going on. He didn't really care if they got in trouble or not, all he cared about was you. He knew that you weren't used to this kind of cold weather. He wanted to take you back to Asgard and comfort you, but he knew that it he turned back now everyone would think of him as a weakling. When you all walked deeper into the frozen land Loki had you under his arm with it on your shoulder keeping you close to him. You didn't really want to be there but the only joy of it is that Loki was keeping you warm.

"I think I'll just take her over here in this ice cave so she can get warmer."

"Do as you may." said Fandral

Loki walked you to a small cave. You were starting to get happy because it will just be you two alone again. He laid you up against the ice wall, hugging you, sharing his body heat.

"I'm so sorry you had to come along." he whispered

"I-its okay...at least we're together on this journey."

There was a small pause of silence "What do you mean by "together?" he smirked

"uh..."

"Do you like me?" he asked being so close to your face that you thought he was going to kiss you

"um..well uh-" you said nervously. You didn't know what to say. You weren't sure if you should let him know your true feelings or what.

Your cheeks were starting to blush bright red making it obvious that the answer was yes. He was looking at you with his beautiful green puppy dog eyes witch made him look like he wanted the answer to be yes too.

"Yes okay I do like you a lot!" you bursted out feeling embarrassed

There was no sound at all, it was just you too starring into each others eyes.

"Really...I liked you too the moment I laid my eyes on you." he purred.

You were so surprised, the guy you've always dreamed of right there in front of you knowing you both had the same feeling for each other. Loki leaned over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. That made have so many feels run down your body, you felt so happy, warm, safe, and loved.

You both heard a noise, and peered around the cave wall seeing the warriors three and Lady Sif running your way and Thor flying with his big and bad hammer. And with that you both knew that Thor did something stupid that he wasn't supposed mess with. Loki grabs your arm and runs in the direction that the others were running in. Trying to keep up, you were stumbling behind.

Up ahead you saw the bi-frost's rainbow light shoot down with Odin on his horse. (Oh crap were in trouble) While still running you look behind you and saw huge blue men-like creatures chasing you all, which terrified you.

You turn around and saw Odin right in front of you, next thing you know everything went black.

You woke up in a bed and noticed that you were back in Asgard. You felt relieved to be back, you wondered where Loki was. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and opened them again, turning to your right you saw Loki laying next to you sound asleep, thinking (what happened earlier, how did I get here, why was I here.

He woke up a minuet later, starring into your eyes, smiling witch made you smile.

"Good morning darling"


	4. A Day of Rest

***I hope you like this chapter. I will make more and they will be better **

"Good morning, what happened earlier?"

"Uh-well...when we left, Thor got in big trouble and was sent to Earth for punishment."

"Yes okay but what happened to me? Why am I here in bed? When Odin came everything went black"

"Okay so heres what happened, I knew that Odin wouldn't accept you because your not from here, so I quickly grabbed you and hid. One of the Frost Giants threw a spear of ice at us and it hit you on the head. After that we were back in Asgard, Thor got punished, the warriors three and lady Sif ran to the healing room, so I went with them to heal you. Turns out you had to stay in bed the next day to rest. Last night I didn't want to leave your side, so I laid next to you all night, and I guess I fell asleep, sorry."

"Oh... don't worry its fine, I'm glad you stayed. So I really have to stay in bed all day?"

"I'm afraid so."

You were amazed that, that happened to you, and the fact that you had to stay in bed...all day. But the joy of it is that Loki wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. You both were in a small golden room with a lot of light coming through the window. You like your room dark with no light.

"Is this your room Loki?"

"No this is one of the guest rooms."

"Oh well could we go to your room please."

"Why?" He smirked

"Well you have to show me around the palace remember...I haven't seen your room yet"

"You have to stay in bed, you can't go anywhere."

"Then pick me up and lay me in your bed" You demanded

"As you wish."

Loki stood up on the other side of the bed and shifted his arms underneath you lifting you up. You wrap your arms around his neck tight. He walks out of the room and down a long corridor. When you both get about half way down the hall a guard turned around the corner. Loki stops in fright, scared that the guard might notice you. So Loki squeezes you tight which made you burst out a little yelp, he teleports you two into a large room. He walks towards the bed and slowly puts you in it.

"Sorry about that"

"It's fine, you didn't squeeze me that hard. But why did we teleport?"

"I didn't want that guard to see you and get suspicious about where you were from...speaking of that, where are you from?"

Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Okay...so heres the whole story. I live in a small kingdom called Benin far on the opposite side of Asgard. I am there princess, Asgard and Benin apparently hated each other, and had a war, Benin lost and was never heard from again. Years later I became the princess. I talked to my parents about marriage, and they already picked out my fiancé, which I didn't want to marry, all the men there are nasty, I want someone thats mischievous, tall, and dark haired. Anyway I left Benin to find true love and have an adventure."

"Wow...a war you say I swear I won't tell. Did you know that I'm very mischievous?

"Really, I love mischief"

You rolled over shivering with the covers on you. Loki laid down beside you keeping you warm once more. You loved the way he treated you and knowing that he was everything you wanted in a man. He put his arm around you, with your body pushed up against his. Smiling you tun to face him. You saw his beautiful green eyes staring at you with his perfect smile. He made you have butterflies in your stomach every time he looked at you. It was so warm now. Loki stroked you soft hair, you felt like nothing was wrong with you, so you wondered why you had to stay in bed. Oh well you didn't care as long as you were with him you didn't care where you were. You sat up against his chest in his big bed in the darkened room. With nothing really to do you two talk to each other until you doze off into a deep sleep. Loki kissed your head, laid down beside you and fell asleep after about a minute.

The night was half way over until a guard rushed into the room,

"Loki the king of Asgard Odin wants to speak with you at once!" He said in a mean voice.

Loki throws his covers off of him and on to you to keep you hidden. Hoping that you would be safe, he leaves in a hurry.


	5. Emotions

***So sorry ****about this chapter it wasn't really good but I do have ideas and the story will get better.***

It was now mid noon and you woke up to see Loki running in the room with tears.

"Loki what't the matter?" you asked very tired like.

He just stood there glaring at you with tears running down his face

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me!?" Loki said in a louder tone...There was a pause of silence

"Yes I do"

Loki ran towards you and jumped in the bed beside you. His arms hugged you very tightly. You could hear him quietly crying on your shoulder.

"Um...Loki whats going on?"

He stopped hugging you, sat up in the bed, and stared at you whipping his tears away.

"Last night my father wanted to see me, and when he brought us back to Asgard apparently he saw me hide you behind me, and got curious."

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure...I told father that you were one of the women from the small village near by and he fell for it so I think now it's a bit safer for you to walk around the palace...I don't understand why he doesn't want me to fall in love with someone"

You leaned close to Loki and gently kissed his cheek "May we go on an adventure today?" you asked with a smirk

"Darling I don't want you to get hurt again not as long as I'm around"

You sat there thinking of what to do now because you were starting to get bored.

"Do you want to visit Benin?"

"Benin?...But my people hate your people. If we go there won't they be wondering who I am and where I came from?"

"Oh yeah your right."

"Why don't we go for a walk around Asgard"

"Okay" you said with a big smile

You and Loki walked out of the room and into a large village with many people roaming the streets. You both walked with each others arms locked with one another's, which made you very happy. As time went by you got to know more about Loki, you thought that you two were meant to be, you both had so much in common.

The day was now almost over. And for some reason Loki had a feeling that he needed to go some where so he walked you to his room.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay...bye"

You grew very tired and fell asleep. Sometime later he came in the room crying once more

"What's wrong this time?" you asked in an annoyed voice

"I'm adopted and no one loves me"

"Loki I love you...very much"

He walked over to you, laid in bed, and kissed you goodnight

"We'll talk about this in the morning, I need some rest. I love you, goodnight."


	6. This is Midgard

***Heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long to publish. I hope you like it, and I'm working on the next chapter it might not be very soon until it gets published but don't worry it will be here sometime***

Morning came, Loki was laying next beside you with his armor and helmet on, sound asleep. You sat up in bed and stretched thinking that he has changed and it was worrying you. So you get up and walk out of the room, and down the hall. Not really thinking you left in a hurry, you thought Loki needed a break and some alone time. Making your way down the long corridor you stopped and heard a growl like sound. It was your stomach, you were starving. Another adventure...find food. Slowly walking around, you got lost, the kingdom was huge. To your right was a beautiful garden, you read a small sign it was Frigga's which let you know that you were close to the rulers of Asgard's chamber. You were supposed to stay far away from Odin as possible. You quickly turn around and bump into someone...it was Odin.

"..."

"Hello there"

"Hey Odin" you said with fear in your voice.

"Do I know you?...Ah yes your with Loki, the young girl from the village."

"Yeah. Where could I get something to eat?"

"Follow me"

( Dang it! Why couldn't he just tell me where to go instead of showing me. ) you thought to yourself. You were not very fond of him. You two kept walking in complete silence until he tried to start a conversation, which didn't really work out. You reached the end of the hall which there was a large room.

"Well here you go, feel free to eat what you would like."

"Okay thank you"

Odin left you alone, that made you feel relieved. There food was different from yours in Benin. You picked up some odd looking fruit like thing and took a bite, it was actually quite good. A few more moments went by and someone opened the door. It was Loki. He stared at you as if he was furious. You felt your heart get heavy in fear. ( What would he do or say? Will he be mad because you left him alone in the room? Is he still upset from last night? ) These thoughts flooded your head making it hurt. You didn't know what to say, so you just stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Loki.

"I..I was hungry, so I got up and found something to eat" you said in an innocent tone.

"How did you find this room?"

"I ran into your father and-" he cut you off.

"You mean Thor's father"

"Loki please don't be mad at me...please"

He stared at the floor with the saddest look on this face. You put down the fruit and walk up to him, and put your hand on his cheek.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He slowly raised his head and looked at you. "No not really"

"Well what would you like to do today then?"

"Be with you" When he said that it made you feel better.

"Would you like to travel to another realm?"

"...You know what I said about that."

"But it was new for me, I was off guard, I can take care of myself you know."

All of a sudden a map appeared out of Loki's hand, it had nine different places across the page. "How about we go to Midgard, it's got pathetic mortal's and they can't hurt you."

"Okay just as long as I'm with you" you said to Loki. That made him smile. You went from being sad and scared this morning to very happy. You grabbed Loki's hand, ran out of the room, skipping happily dragging him behind. You could tell he was still tired from waking up earlier today. You opened the door to you all's room and quickly changed into some clothes. When you got done changing, you looked gorgeous with golden goddess armor. Loki as well changed and put his helmet on.

"Ready?"

"Yes I am"

Loki seemed to be a lot better after you two's talk in kitchen room. He held your hand and were on your way to the bi-frost. For the rest of the way you had a big smile on your face, thinking what Midgard would be like. You two finally made it.

"Heimdall to Midgard"

"..." Heimdall looked at Loki with one eyebrow up.

"Please" Loki sighed in an annoyed way, having to use his manners.

"Now that's more like it" Heimdall said with a smirk.

You and Loki stood in front of the bi-frost opening. You held Loki's hand squeezing it tight.

"You ready?" He asked staring at you.

"Yes of course" you replied with a smile.

Heimdall stuck his sword in to the center of the bi-frost, it was starting to spin, faster, and faster. Being lifted off the ground you both got shot into a teleporting rainbow light. In no time you and Loki were now standing on dirt, and grass, surrounded by beautiful green trees.

"This is Midgard" said Loki


	7. Wonders

"Where is she!?"

"I...I don't know dear."

"Well look. Send guards, villagers, send everyone!"

"Yes, I will do that at once." Ever since the princess left her beloved kingdom, Benin was falling quickly. The king, queen, guards, and even towns people were in search of their young ruler. It's been quite sometime since she was missing.

"Sir we've found some odd markings on the ground here. I've never seen them before"

"I have. The princess of Benin is in...Asgard!"

_Meanwhile_

You and Loki were standing on firm dirt, in the middle of no where, well at least it seemed to be no where, there was nothing but beautiful green trees. You looked around with your eyes widened in amazement. Back in Benin there were no trees except dead, dried ones. But these had beautiful green things covering the branches called leaves. The sky was a baby blue color with white puffy clouds. You took a deep breathe of the fresh crisp air. You looked to your right and saw Loki with a frown on his face, for some reason he didn't feel very welcome to Earth. Oh well you just skipped merrily along grinning, you felt so free, so happy, so...different. Loki stared as you ran around the trees.

"Hey Loki where in Midgard are we?"

"Um..I'm not sure, It's clearly not a town or city. So, I'm assuming somewhere in a forest."

You were now spinning in circles, getting very dizzy. Loki warned you to stop, but you didn't. Spinning faster and faster, you spun and ran right into Loki, both falling you two hit the ground into a pile of leaves. "So sorry." you said sitting on top of him. He grabbed you and rolled around to the point where he was now on top of you. "Shhhhh..." he said looking deep into your eyes. Then you two started to laugh a little. Loki put his forehead against yours, your arms wrapped around his body. Loki's lips meet yours with his tongue slowly entering your mouth.

"Lets go somewhere." Loki stated

"Okay. Where?"

"Follow me" He took your hand and led you through the huge forest. He didn't really know where he was going, he just knew you both would end up somewhere. It was pretty hard to walk, you had to walk through tall grass, bushes, and over rocks. After sometime you had to take a break, so you walked over to a log and sat down. Loki came to join you, he put his arm around your waste, which you did the same to him. Loki gently kissed your head hugging you.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Ehehehe...Well not really. I thought if maybe we walked forward we would find somewhere. Sorry this adventure isn't that great."

"Are you kidding! This is the best one yet. I'm with you, in this amazing world, it couldn't be better."

You both stood up and were off on the journey once more. Still tired, you made your way through the tall grass, bushes, and trees. In the distance you could see less vegetation, which made you think if there was a town or something like that on the other side. Once you two reached the end of the forest Loki told you to stay. You wanted to go with him but you did as you were told. He walked away, you were sad now. ( How could he just leave me. ) You thought to yourself. Moments later you hear a loud bang and smoke rising over the tree tops. You saw Loki come back with two things in his hands.

"Uh what happened? And what's that in your hand?"

"I found a small park. There was an ice cream truck, I demanded for some, and the man said that I needed to pay. So I blew his truck up and took the ice cream for us.

"What's ice cream?"

"It's a sweet, cold Midgardian treat. Here's yours." He said as he gave you one.

You took a large bite into the white cold ice cream. It froze your teeth, witch made your head swing back in surprise. The treat that Loki gave you, it was so sweet…you loved it. When you got finished, you had ice cream all over your mouth. Loki was almost done, then he took notice that you had ice cream on your face and didn't know. ( Silly girl. I love her so much ) He thought to himself with a smile. He leaned over close, and licked your savory lips, taking away the white cream. You stood there looking at him, with your mind blank. ( Did he just lick me? Well…I did kinda like it ) After that you two went for a walk in the park. With the ice cream truck blown up children ran away in fear, but you didn't really care.

"I know that you don't like to talk about it…but don't you think my family will ever come and try to find me?"

"Uh-well they don't know how to work the bi-frost nor will Heimdall let them come to Asgard."

"Okay, I just can't get the thought out of my head…the thought of, me running away, and the people of Benin knowing that I'm not there."

"Your safe here, here with me in Asgard. Lets talk about something else."

The sky got dark, with lightning shooting across it, and the sound of thunder, it began to rain. (By the way that means it will be a normal storm. Thor won't be mentioned.) Loki took your hand and ran under a tree. "You okay?" he asked you. "Yeah it's just a little bit of rain." The sun was now starting to set with the dark grey storm clouds rolling in.

"Do you think we should head back to Asgard?"

"Yes please, I'm soaking wet, and cold."

You both ran back to the bi-frost markings. Loki was yelling to Heimdall to open up the bi-frost. After about five minutes it still wouldn't open. "Something's not right…looks like were stuck in Midgard until we find a way to get back to Asgard." You hung your head down in sadness, you did like Midgard, but you missed your warm bed with Loki, and being dry. "So now what?"

"We need to find a place to sleep."

"Like where?"

"I guess a hotel or find somewhere."

The sun was completely set and the rain began to fall harder. Up a head over that hill seemed to be a town because of the lights barely shining over it. You pointed out that there might be a town in the distance. Loki agreed and you both headed in that direction, but he still felt un welcomed. When you two made it to the top of the hill you saw a small city, slowly making your way towards it you both were wet, cold, and hungry. Both walking down the main road Loki looked to his left and read a sign, "Hotel Inn". You both walked inside.

"What the hell." said the lady behind the desk. She thought that you two were the strangest things on Earth because of you all's Asgardian clothing.

"We would like a room for tonight."

"Alright then…$350."

"We have no money. You see we're not from here. And it's only for tonight. Please"

"Well I can certainly see that y'all ain't from here. Look if you have no money then you can't stay."

Loki stared at the woman for a long time with his eyes turning dark red, and skin turning blue with markings. "I do what I want, and I want to stay here for the night." He demanded in an evil serious voice. The lady just stood there as if she was under his spell. Loki finally turned back to normal and made his way up stairs, and you quickly follow behind. Surprisingly, him changing didn't really bother you, you saw it as if…normal.

Loki walked to the end of the hallway on the second floor and banged on the door until it opened. When about a minute went by the door busted open. Loki motioned you to come in, he cut the lights on. The room looked different than the ones in Asgard and Benin. You explored every room until Loki threw a towel at you to dry off. It seemed like the hotel had clothes and food already for whoever was staying there. You opened the refrigerator and found two sandwiches, you gave Loki one. After a while of getting settled in you walked into the bedroom.

"Um…Loki there's only one bed."

"I'll sleep on the sofa then."

( Damn it. I want him to stay with me. ) you thought. "But it's cold."

"Alright we'll share. Be there in a minute." You jumped into the bed waiting for Loki to join you. He walked out of the bathroom with nothing on but his pants. ( Whoa! ) You thought. Loki got in bed next to you, with his warm body against yours. It was now very quiet in the darkened room.

"Where do you think Thor is?" you asked breaking the silence.

"Somewhere…somewhere in Midgard of witch I do not care"

"Do you miss him?"

"Who me? Hell no."

You chuckled as your eyes were starting to close shut. Loki pulls the covers up closer to you, giving you kisses on your neck. Oh my you felt like you were in heaven, to have Loki with you. But the horrible thought of your parents still lingered in your head.

"Goodnight. We will fix everything in the morning."


End file.
